You Found Me
by Alasiel
Summary: Charissa Lopez has been a wanderer ever since she walked out on the love of her life, Persephone Shaw. Now they find themselves reunited on a new ship, USS Pandora. OC/OC Temporary one shot. Co-written with PyroQueenofFire


Charissa entered the turbo-lift, "Computer Deck One" She commanded. Letting out a gust of breath and leaning on one hip, shifting weight back and forth. She was tired and grumpy. She had to wake up early to board Pandora that morning, an ungodly sin in her opinion. She liked to stay up late and sleep in, it was the way she worked. She bit the heads off of anyone or anything that dared to wake her up before 1130 in the morning. Most disapproved of this practice, but she could care less. She didn't get to sleep easy, so she cherished the hours she did rest when she fell into dreamland.

She would make this meeting quick and easy, meet the Captain, let him know her intentions for her job on Pandora, make nice, then go back to her quarters and take a nap. She wanted the sleep she was deprived of that morning. While she was happy to be on a new ship, she wanted sleep more. She grumbled to herself a bit as the lift slowed and stopped at Deck 4, annoyed she would have to meet someone when she just wanted to get her meeting over with. She was prepared to either glare or avoid eye contact at the unsuspecting passenger on the lift.

Persephone had been working on getting together an entire data padd of information for the new CO so that he would be up to speed. Of course he had his own information about the ship, but Persephone just wanted to make sure that it was all put together for the department, so he would know exactly what it was that had been going on-so he would see how good at her job she was. After all, Persephone had come to Pandora with high recommendations from her last ship. She had had to transfer from it because it reminded her that in being in that job she had left behind so much previous to being on the other ship.

_Charis..._she thought sadly.

Shaking her head, Persephone reminded herself for the thousandth time that it had been Charissa's own fault for running away and not coming with Persephone to Demeter before Pandora-for not taking this relationship further. At the same time, Persephone missed her very much and cursed herself for even thinking about her right now. Right now she had to focus on her work. So she left her office and she headed for the turbolift, the doors sliding open to reveal none other than Charissa Lopez.

_Oh my God, Charis._

Charissa's foot tapped impatiently when the computer alerted her to the doors opening on Deck 4, she was tired and sleep deprived, whoever this was better not even think of speaking a word to her or they'll find their nose farther up in their skull. The doors slid open, Charissa looked up with an annoyed glare ready to be aimed at the oncoming passenger, when her face went blank.

Standing in front of her was Persephone. The love of her life was standing feet away from her, staring back at her with an expression of shock. A flashback ran through her head, Persephone pleading with her to join her on Demeter, the ship she got a job on. Charissa stormed out in anger, Persephone didn't talk to Charissa before accepting the position, Charissa wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and so she ran. She'd spent a lot of time skipping through different ships, never settling in any of them. She'd just wanted to forget and get her jobs done.

And now here she was. She looked beautiful as always, breathtakingly beautiful. Charissa swallowed hard, "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me."

Persephone just stood there a moment as the features of the woman settled in-not like she'd ever forgotten anything about her. Her soft skin, her silk-like hair, the way she smelled of freesia most days. Charissa had had Persephone's heart a long time ago and she still did-she always would. There was no moving on from the woman and apparently that was even truer now because here she was in front of her, completely ravishing.

She was just close enough to touch and Persephone found her throat tightening painfully in sadness, and then she was reminded why she was there-to get on the turbolift to go to see Erick Lockley. It would be hard to stand next to Charissa this whole turbolift ride...especially with the words that had come out of her mouth. Obviously Charissa wasn't really in the mood to deal with her, but Persephone didn't know if she could let it go. They had never had any closure, and Persephone was persistent.

"Deck One," Persephone announced, and then realized that they were both going to the same place-so they were going to be going down three decks together...fun.

Not wanting to leave things this way and not wanting to have to work with Charissa and not be on speaking terms, Persephone sighed as she got into the turbolift and then stood near the doors when it started moving. She turned to face Charissa even though looking at her and not being able to touch her was physically hurting her, and she stared at the woman that made her heart skip a beat. Even now she did it.

"Computer? Stop turbolift," she commanded gently and nodded nervously at the beep that sounded, signaling its stop in descent.

Charissa realized she'd said those words out loud, she mentally berated herself a bit, and she probably sounded like the world's biggest bitch when she was the one that ran away. She took a few deep breaths to calm her and get her mind back on track. She was on Pandora... Where Persephone now worked... She couldn't wrap her head around it; she was supposed to be at work on Demeter not on Pandora. She looked away as Persephone entered the lift, the doors closing in on them. Her nearness was killing Charissa, she felt like she was suffocating.

Her emotions were running high and wild. She kept her mouth shut, knowing if she opened it to say something she might end up crying or saying something she would regret. She was quiet, until Persephone stopped the lift...

"Computer continue to Deck One." She said in a steady voice, feeling harsh emotions boiling inside her, she needed to get off this lift, she could not handle Persephone or being in close quarters with her now. She needed to find a way to get assigned to another ship. FAST.

Persephone shook her head when Charissa had the computer continue. "Computer? Belay that order. Stop turbolift."

If anything, Persephone Shaw was a persistent woman and she was not going to just let Charissa run again. The two of them had things to figure out and all of the emotions swirling around in her gut were telling her to see this through and talk to the woman she cared so much about. They both had things to discuss and Persephone was still upset about Charissa choosing not to go with her. It had been a step Persephone had wanted to take-she'd wanted to be with Charissa.

"I think we both know that I'm not just going to let you run, Charis," Persephone told her as she stood there, taking a slight step forward. "We're both here together for a reason."

She didn't know if she was already too close or not, but she knew all she had to do was reach out and touch her and she'd feel satisfied. Whether or not Charissa would accept the touch was another story, but Persephone was seriously contemplating it. She wanted to yell of course, but part of her really just wanted to have a good talk on duty or not...after all it took two to destroy their relationship.

Charissa let out a sigh of annoyance; her emotions were ready to explode. Coupled with the few hours of sleep she got, this morning was turning into a disaster. She new Persephone was going to make her talk. Of course she was going to make her talk, that's what Persy did, she wanted everything in the open, nothing in the dark and no secrets. It was one of the reasons Charis was so hurt when Persy announced she'd taken the job. Persephone didn't wait to hear Charissa's view on the job, or ask her to go with her and talk it out. She just accepted and assumed Charissa would follow like a dog. It hurt her, it scared her, so she did what she always did, run.

"Yeah we're here because I accepted a job and you obviously transferred from that other ship." She spat out, still not looking at her, "There's your reason Persephone." She said, It angered her that Persephone used her nickname for Charissa, she refused to acknowledge that familiarity. Their nicknames for each other brought back more memories she'd pushed away purposefully.

She knew that Persephone was looking for a 'sign' to them being on the same ship together. It was one of the reasons she loved her, she looked for the reason behind everything that happened, whether it was practical or cosmic.

"Yes, that's a very Charis answer," Persephone retorted as she took another step forward.

She was getting close enough to breathe in Charissa's scent and she detected freesia-it was enough to make her stop for a moment and dwell on memories. This woman had captured her in so many ways and now was no exception of that. In fact it felt as if Charissa was capturing her all over again almost.

"Does it occur to you that I had to get off of Demeter, Charis? That I'm just as hurt as you are?" Persephone asked her honestly, shaking her head. "How are you?"

Persephone didn't know what answer she was looking for, but she knew this wasn't going to be just that easy. Things with Charissa were never simply that easy and though Persephone believed they were both here for a reason, she knew Charissa would need more than that...and she hoped to give it to her. She couldn't give up on the woman she loved, she just couldn't, angry as she was-but did Charissa feel the same way?

"Did it ever occur do you that you didn't have to get on Demeter." Charissa spat back vehemently, anger present in her eyes keeping her voice low and dangerous, "Did it ever occur to you to ask me what I want!" She grounded out, her teeth clenched and her fists balled, her arms across her chest. She shook her head and laughed humorously, "You ask me how I've been. Like it's any other day. You think things will go back to the same as they were? Just like that? You have another thing coming sweetheart." Her voice started to rise a bit. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from yelling; she was going to keep a control on herself. She wouldn't let Persephone have the satisfaction of affecting her.

She finally looked at Persephone, her feelings in her eyes, she was angry. She was hurt, angry, sad, and in pain from having to stand in close quarters with the woman she once saw the potential of settling down with for the rest of her life. She glared, knowing Persy could see all those feelings there, maybe that would give her a clue as to 'how she was'.

The words that Charissa spat at her almost made Persephone take a step back but she just couldn't. Seeing her like this made her whole body ache and at the same time she was upset. Yes, she had left for a job and taken it without consulting Charissa first, but Charissa could have come with her-she didn't have to run. They were both to blame here and Persephone was not about to take the entirety of it.

"You could have come with me, Charis! You and I could have had a life over there and been happy, but the moment I wanted to have a deeper commitment from you, you just took off! Does it occur to you that I wasn't leaving to get away from you? I wanted us to be together and still further our careers!" Persephone yelled at her.

She'd edged closer in all of the yelling and realized that her breathing was a bit off, as she looked at the angry, beautiful woman in front of her. They both had broken hearts here and there was no easy fix. Persephone had started this downfall and Charissa had kept it going. Now they were in the same place having to see each other every day and it wasn't going to be easy. Hell, Charissa would probably run again.

"You have to stop running, Charis..."

This time her voice was softer, more sad than angry but definitely both. Before she knew it she was crashing her lips into Charissa's, letting her gut call the shots on this one instead of her head. Logically she should have just let the turbolift resume and then they could both go about their duty, but there was too much hostility in the air and Persephone felt the need to calm things a little bit-show Charissa that she was still there. She was still willing to be her rock and perhaps with more time, the two of them get past this. This certainly wasn't over yet...it had only just begun.

The moment Persy's lips touched hers, Charis was a goner. She took her face in her hands and covered her mouth with her own. She lost herself in Persy's smell, her soft skin, the taste of her on her lips. She coaxed her mouth open with her own, kissing her with all the passion she held in her. She poured anger, hurt, sadness, but most of all desperation in that kiss. She would never admit it, but she hadn't kissed or touched anyone since walking away from Persephone.

Tears spilled over from her closed eyelids as she backed Persephone into the side of the turbo lift, pinning her against the wall. When she threatened to keel over from lack of oxygen she pulled away, resting her forhead against Persy's. She breathed for a bit, her eyes still closed "You didn't even bother to ask me what I wanted, you just took it without a care for my feelings." She whispered.

Emotions crashed like waves on a stormy sea, she didn't know what to do. She ripped herself away and paced like a tiger stuck in a cage, "I was fine, until I saw you standing there, until you had to bring back shit from the past. HOW DARE YOU! I WAS FUCKING FINE!" She screamed, smacking the wall of the turbo lift with force, turning her back to Persy and tried to get a handle on herself, "I was fine..." She whispered brokenly.

Persephone still felt bad about not consulting Charissa about her post offering on Demeter, but at the same time it had been beneficial to her career. She wouldn't be Persephone if she gave up her career-she wanted to find a way to have the new job and Charissa, but Charissa hadn't been ready. Perhaps Persephone had been far too lax about it, but she had thought that Charissa was on the same page...maybe she had pushed too hard. Moved too fast.

The moment that Charissa pulled away from her, Persephone found herself hit with waves of pain and desperation and she felt almost...helpless. That wasn't a normal emotion for Persephone, but she knew that she had to do something about it because Charissa was so obviously not fine and she had to fix that. So, she walked over to Charissa and rested her hands on her arms, running them up and down her arms and then turning her around to face her.

"Yeah...we were both fine..." she said sarcastically, but her tone was soft and gentle and loving. "But I missed you, Charis. I missed you so much...and I'm sorry for pushing too hard."

Persephone needed to have Charissa's lips on hers again so she went in for the kill a second time, this time backing Charissa up against the wall as she kissed her deeply. She tried to hold her close, nipping at her lips, trying to show her the passion she still had for her. She just hoped that Charissa could find it in her to try and move forward and wouldn't pull away again.

Charissa turned her face aways from Persy, everything was moving too fast, she felt like she was suffocating. She was being crushed under the weight of her emotions, the situation, the past, the hurt, the pain, and most of all Persephone's presence. It was all-hurting, she needed to get out of here, "Persy I can't do this." She whispered, gently pushing her away and taking a few steps around her to create some distance. She needed time to think, and possibly a few drinks...

"Computer continue to the next deck." She stated, deciding to get off there and grab the next turbo lift to go back to her quarters where she had some alcohol stashed in her belongings. She wanted, NEEDED to be alone right now.

"I need space." She said quietly, not daring to look at her in case she started sobbing or panicking again. She bit her lip and stared at the lift doors. She knew she wanted Persy, she wanted to be with her so bad. But the fear that she would get hurt and betrayed again far outweighed that desperation to be close to her. Their relationship had always been like this, something like a magnet. At one point Charissa would be so attracted to her that she couldn't stay away, she had to be with her, close to her, touch her. Then in the next instant, the magnet flipped and Charissa had to get away. Right now the magnet was flipped and she was desperate to create space.

She should have known that all of her pushing would make Charissa turn and run in the other direction, but at the same time there was too much past here. It was going to take more than an apology and some kissing to get Charissa to feel comfortable with all of this again. It was going to take more for Persephone to believe that Charissa wasn't just going to walk away. While it was nice to see her and it was nice to touch her, this was just too hard.

Persephone leaned against the wall of the turbolift because she found that her legs had given way when Charissa had made up her mind then and there to go, deciding to let her. She couldn't just keep telling the computer to stop the turbolift...she had to let Charissa run a little bit and get used to the idea of working with her again. Still, Persephone wasn't going to let her just go-she couldn't let her run away completely again. Her heart would break if she let Charissa go again.

"I understand, Charis...just know I'm not going anywhere." Persephone said gently, full of promise and sincerity.

The lift stopped and the doors opened, Charis got out fast, moving quickly to a bigger space so she could breathe. She didn't stop to hear what floor they'd arrived at; she would wait for the next lift. She heard what Persy said, and chose not to acknowledge it. She wasn't sure whether she was going to stay on the ship. Part of her wanted to stay and see what would happen, the possibility of the relationship seemed almost too good to be true. But a bigger part of her was ready to hope on the next shuttle off Pandora and go to wherever was the farthest ship she could find.

She waited until the lifts doors had closed on Persy before slowing to a stop. She took a few deep breaths, the hall she was in was abandoned, no one was around. She slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Her hands clenched at her hair, sobs ripping from her body painfully. Her whole body shook as tears flowed down her cheeks like razor blades. Memories consumed her, the good and the bad. The hurt and desperation present, the depression she thought was gone started to over come. She laid there for a while, even when the sobs had slowed to a stop. A familiar numbness descended on her, she went cold, allowing herself to feel nothing.

She picked herself off the ground slowing, not bothering to fix her appearance. She walked back to the lift and summoned the next one. She remained still on the lift, not moving an inch as she waited to get to her quarters. Once on her deck, she walked numbly to her quarters, got in and grabbed the alcohol she had in her bags. She took heavy swigs of it. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, too numb and tired to move to take off her clothing. She allowed herself to lie there, thinking of only her. Persy...

FINISHED

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a part of a Star Trek RP simm and this was a joint post I wrote with my best friend, PyroQueenofFire, on the site. This might have more chapters to come, it depends on if we choose to continue with these characters on the site (we both manage multiple characters on the site. For now this will remain a one shot.<strong>

**I just decided to post this for fun and shits and giggles. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Alasiel**


End file.
